Complex
by floodoliveblack
Summary: Croatia can't seem to get Flood Olive-Black out of his head. CroatiaxOC oneshot OOC Croatia


Later that evening after gathering your belongings you returned to work with Alfred and Matthias. Back in the office building you explained to Bella why you left in a rush.

"So you're going to stay with the boss for awhile?" Bella asked making sure she heard you correctly. Leaning across her desk you simply nodded.

"Yeah, that's the plan." you answered with a smile. The thought of crashing at Alfred's brought back the good memories of college life.

"Well, that should be fun unless Clara shows up and ruins it." Bella grumbled, she didn't care for Alfred's clingy girlfriend.

A frown quickly formed across your face. During all the rushing you didn't think about being around Clara. Being near her aggravated you more then being near Matthias.

"Crap, I didn't even think about that. Maybe I should just stay at a hotel." you complained while glancing at Bella.

"Nope, you're staying with me! I already got plans for us." you heard Alfred from his office door. Looking over your shoulder you watched as Alfred walked up to you. His bright blue eyes were filled with excitement like a child in a toy shop.

"Fine, just hope your demon girlfriend doesn't start some crap." you muttered to Alfred who simply smiled at you.

"Don't worry about her. I'll handle her." he said cheerful before resting his hands on your shoulders.

-Work-

You were sitting quietly looking over reports on orders Alfred had you filed last week. 'Well looks like the wine won't be in till next week and the beers should be here tomorrow. Looking through the list of drinks you heard Alfred calling out to you.

"_ it's time to clock off." you heard Alfred call out from the front desk.

"Okay let me save these files." you called out. Placing the stacks of paper in your desk you logged off your office computer.

Rushing towards the front desk you met up with Alfred who still full of excitement. Walking into the elevator with Alfred started talking of all the things he wanted to do as Bella pressed the button for the parking garage.

"What do you want to do first _? We can play video games, order some pizza, or watch some scary movies." Alfred named some of the things he wanted to do.

"How about we take a nap." you suggest to Alfred. The blond looked at you with a frown. Of course he wouldn't want to sleep.

"Come on _! That's boring!" Alfred huffed at you.

"Sorry, Alfred but I always take a nap right after work. I'm always so tried when I get off." you explained placing your hand on you stomach.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." he mumbled finally remembering that you were pregnant. The three of you quietly rode the elevator down to the garage.

Once out the elevator you watched as Alfred rushed over to his car while you walked with Bella.

"Well, you two have fun. Try not to let him drain you too much." Bella said with a smile. Her green eyes looked over to Alfred who peeled out of his parking space. A sigh left your lips glance back at you friend.

"I'll probably call you later. Let you know I'm still alive." you jokingly told the blond before walking off.

Through to the city you finally made it to the upper class part of town.

Your _ colored car pulled up to the gated community Alfred lived in. Rolling down your window you looked at the blond haired guard who usually worked the gate. The quiet man looked at you with his dark blue eyes.

"You can head inside Ms. _. Mr. Jones is waiting for you." the man told you while pressing a button opening the large silver gates.

"Thank you Mr. Eduard." you replied waving at the man who waved back at you.

Riding through the high class neighborhood you wondered why Alfred chose to live in the area. The people who lived around him were mostly stuck up. You looked at the large houses with expensive cars in the driveways. The quiet neighborhood wasn't as active like the one you lived in.

Finally pulling up to Alfred's house looked at up at the two story house. Opening your trunk you started taking out your suitcases.

"Hold on!" you heard Alfred yelling at you. Looking up a smiled appeared on your face as Alfred ran up to you.

"I'll get it. You shouldn't be carrying heavy stuff." Alfred said taking out your suitcases.

"Awwh, thanks Alfred." you said following your best friend in to his house. You watched as Alfred brought all your suitcases into the one of his spare bedrooms. You sat on the bed letting out a slight yawn.

"Get some sleep. When you wake up I'll order some pizza while we're watching a movie." Alfred said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan to me." you replied before Alfred left the room.

-Nap-

Walking up you decided to change out of your work clothes. Wanting to be comfortable you decided to put on a shirt and pajama shorts. Once dressed you walked out the spare bedroom and found Alfred sitting in his living room. He was wearing his favorite dark blue pajama pants and a plain white shirt. Since he was playing a video game you knew won't notice you walking into the room.

Not wanting to distract Alfred from his game you decided to go into the kitchen. You were getting hungry so you hoped that Alfred would have something to eat until he ordered the pizza later.

Opening the large icebox you looked at the left over take out food from throughout the week. With a sigh you closed the icebox and made your way to the pantry. You knew that Alfred would have some snacks inside. Looking through the pantry you found cookies, chips, candies and pastries.

"Hmmm, let's take the cookies and some spice chips." you said grabbing your favorite types of cookies and chips.

With your hands filled with bags you made your way into the living room. Sitting on the sofa next to Alfred you watched as he continued this racing game.

"How was the nap?" he asked quickly glancing at you.

"Good." you mumbled while eating a cookie. Munching on snacks you watched as Alfred tired to steal the lead. His blue eyes stared at the screen determined to win. As the race continued you fed Alfred cookies as he led.

A smile formed across your face as Alfred's car crossed the finished line first. He jumped up from his spot on the sofa cheering.

"Hell yeah!" he cheered before giving you a high five before hugging you and causing you giggled.

After he finally let you go Alfred ordered pizzas and other take out foods. Happily you couldn't wait for the delivery man to arrive. The thought of your favorite pizza made your mouth water.

"So, Clara and I finally came up with name choices." Alfred said walking into the room with drinks. You took the bottle of water he reached out to you before sitting on the sofa.

"Really, what's the names?" you asked your best friend.

"Depending on the sex; Noah or Bailey." Alfred told you the names. A smile formed across you face. Hearing the names of his future child hammered in the fact that he was soon going to be a father.

Of course you knew very well that you were going to be a mother. But you never bothered on deciding on names.

"So did you ever think of names?" Alfred asked while running his fingers through his blond hair.

"Nope." you answered without going into details why you didn't.

Personally you thought the person who would adopt your child should name the child. You knew that naming the unborn child would only create a deep connection that you didn't want to have. It wasn't that you were trying to be cold or heartless. You just didn't want to make the day of giving up the child harder.

Before either of you could say another word there was a knock at the door. You watched as Alfred got up and walked to the door. From your sit on the sofa you could hear Alfred talking to someone.

After hearing the door close you watched as Alfred walked in with the different boxes of pizzas and other foods he ordered. As Alfred placed the food on the coffee table you went into the kitchen and grabbed a pair of plates.

-After Eating-

You and Alfred were still in the living room watching one of Alfred's favorite action movies. The movie had the same underdog saves the day plot that the blonde loved. Watching the movie you knew every single scene since Alfred made you watch this movie nearly were other week since you became friends in college.

As another fight scene started on the flat screen TV you suddenly felt the sudden urge to throw up. Jumping up from the sofa you ran to the bathroom. Kneeling before the toilet your most of your meal exited. Sitting up your breathing was heavy as Alfred kneeled beside you. His tan hand gently rubbed your back trying to soothe you.

"Hey, you okay?" Alfred asked looking at you worried.

"Yeah, it happens." you mumbled fighting back the urge to throw up again.

"I'll be right back. I think Clara left some nausea meds here." Alfred said leaving you in the bathroom. Within minutes you were throwing up again causing your eyes to water and your stomach muscles to aching in pain.

Once you were sure you wouldn't throw up anymore you used some of Alfred's mouthwash. Quietly you walked back into the living room and laid across the sofa. Closing your eyes you sighed, 'Oh man my stomach hurts to much.'

Alfred walked into the living room with a cup of water and a pill.

"Here, I called Kiku he said you can take one. It'll help with the nausea." Alfred explained while you sat up. Quietly you swallowed the pill before drinking the water.

"You want to go to bed or…" Alfred started to ask you.

"No, I'm okay. Let's watch the rest of the movie." you said with a smile not wanting to ruin the plans Alfred made for the two of you.

-Time Skip-

The rest of the night went well. Since you were still feeling a little ill Alfred suggested that you watch more movies instead of playing videogames. During one if the movies both you and Alfred fell asleep on the sofa.

Lying across the sofa you woke up to the sound of Alfred fussing with someone. At first you believed it was a business call until you heard Clara yelling back at him. Sitting up you listened to the fighting couple.

"What the hell is your problem? We fell asleep watching a movie!" Alfred fussed.

"So you didn't have to be so close to her! And when were you going to tell me she's pregnant?!" Clara screamed. You weren't surprised that Clara didn't know you were pregnant. Most people you worked with didn't know since you were often wearing loose dresses and outfits.

"Cause it none of your business! If she doesn't want everyone to know then that's her decision. I don't have time for this I have to get ready for work." Alfred argued. Quietly you listened as the door to Alfred's bedroom slam shut.

As Clara walked into the living room her eyes glared at you with anger before.

"Bitch." she growled at you before walking out of the house. As the front door closed you got off the sofa and walked into Alfred's bedroom. You found your best friend trying to decide what suit to wear to work.

"Where this one." you said to Alfred softly picking out a dark blue suit for him to wear. Alfred's bright blue eyes looked at you while you searched through his ties. He could tell by your body language that you heard the fighting.

"Sorry, you had to hear that." he apologized to you.

"I'm sorry too." you muttered picking out a silk black tie.

"Nah, you didn't do anything wrong. She's just a drama queen. But I guess I'll have to deal with it for my kid." Alfred said as he started to undress.


End file.
